The Crusader King
by WillowSioui
Summary: Lynessa, a good friend of Garion and company, and the 'Woman who Loses All' in the Prophecy, finally shows up to Garion and C'nedra's wedding with her husband. He is sick, his city is under siege, and Garion and company need to help before time runs out!
1. Paper Princess

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Belgariad/Malloreon, because this belongs to David and Leigh Eddings. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** I give my thanks to slytherinsal, who is my muse and my helpful conscious for writing. J This story starts a bit after the evens of the third novel, so they have met everyone (to that point) and have already been through Nyissa.**

_**Flashback, Two Years Ago:**_

Garion wipes the sweat off of his brow, looking around the forested area. He had followed Durnik so that he could help out with the gathering of firewood, but is now regretting it immensely. He watches the broad back of the blacksmith and how it is obvious, even under his tunic, how his immense muscles ripple and move much alike that of a powerful Nyissan lion. He had been on this trek for a while now, and had met a lot of interesting people; but Durnik was still his closest friend. Whether this was because of their Sendarian backgrounds, or because of their history together, Garion had no clue. There is a soft crunch in the silence, and Garion spins around with a hand upon the handle of his dagger, and Durnik has a tighter grip on the handle of his heavy workman's axe. Standing a ways from them is a sheepishly grinning girl wearing all-black leather clothing, and her willowy frame stands at about six inches past five feet. She has softly curled red-brown hair, dark in color, that is in a ponytail at the base of her neck and large, brilliant blue eyes; eyes the color of the sky on the clearest of days. Garion brightens up and Durnik relaxes, turning back to the small saplings that he is cutting for the firewood. Standing up and running over to the girl, Garion laughs happily.

"Lynessa!" The girl smiles and nods back to the campsite, where the two start to walk back towards. Suddenly she scowls and glares at a certain red-haired girl sitting closer to the fire than the rest of the people there.

"She's cooking again, Garion, and I think I'm going to die if Mistress Pol makes me eat it again!" Garion agrees fervently, and the two sit down at the fire. All of the men around the fire are making faces at the young Tolnedran that is cooking, but Garion notices as Lynessa plays with one of the rings on her hand. The one that she is not toying with is very large and black, covering her pointing finger from knuckle to the first of three joints on her finger, and it has a symbol of a bird spreading its wings with a heart wearing a crown under it, flames around the heart. The one that she is absently fingering is a simple silver band with swirling designs that closely resemble that of vines. This ring is very thin and looks like that a married woman would wear, especially since it is on that finger; but Garion decides to come to the conclusion that the ring is not meant for that purpose, seeing as Lynessa is only a few years older than him at sixteen.

"What are you doing, Lynessa?" She looks up at him in surprise, not realizing that she had been doing something.

"O-oh, it's really no-" Lynessa is cut out by C'nedra groaning loudly.

"But Mistress Pol, I just can't get married! I don't even know this man!" Everyone looks towards her, and Lynessa seems to bristle as the hot-headed princess continues, "Arranged marriage is stupid! No love can become of it!"

"I do believe that you are incorrect, Princess…" Lynessa begins, just to be cut off by C'nedra once more. The small princess gives her a look like she is stupid and not worth her time.

"Lynessa, dearest, you cannot possibly understand what I'm going through…You see, I-" This time it is Lynessa's turn to be the one to cut off the other's sentence. Everyone stares at her as she speaks back to the girl with flaming curls, completely caught off guard by her speaking up, since she is usually quiet and reserved.

"Princess, you are the one who does not understand. Just this past summer I was married off to a young man, whom I am very much in love with." C'nedra rolls her eyes skywards.

"Good for you. Now you are a sixteen year old girl who is, more than likely, married off to a paper prince with a few coins to his name, and you will go back home to get pregnant time and time again." She gives a mock clap in Lynessa's direction, but stops as she sees the rest of the people around the fire pale slightly, "What?" Prince Kheldar, a Drasnian thief, points in Lynessa's direction. C'nedra turns around fully and nearly drops her stirring spoon. Lynessa is sitting there, staring at her with as much hate and ferocity that a lion gives a rabbit. The red-head can almost feel the hate radiating off of Lynessa, and then the brunette speaks, but only after slapping C'nedra across the face with the back of her hand. C'nedra looks up in shock, tears filling her eyes and a hand to her cheek.

"How…how dare you speak that way! You think you are so…so…so amazing? Well guess what, princess," she spits out this word like it is dirt, "I am not married to a stupid and penniless boy. I am married to the King Elkan of Riewyth in the Kingdom of Aaod! His lands span across the northern regions unmapped by most, untouched by all because it is the Holiest of Places, the only place untouched by evil! His lineage reaches back as far as those as Dras Bullneck, Algar Fleet-foot, and others! And if you dare to say something about my husband or how our marriage works, then get your priorities straight, because I am a Queen of one of the largest continents in the world and you are the paper Princess here, C'nedra!"

With that, Lynessa stands up and disappears into the woods, leaving a shocked group of people and a crying C'nedra. Garion looks around at everyone with a confused expression, and Polgara gathers C'nedra into her arms. Durnik stands up and silently wanders into the woods after Lynessa, sighing as he does so. He finds her sitting with her back to a tree, watching a squirrel gather food. Making a bit of noise as he moves so that he doesn't spook her, the blacksmith crouches down beside her, watching the squirrel as well as he picks up a stick and snaps it absently.

"I think you may have said too much, Lady Lynessa." Lynessa looks towards him and the expression on her face tells him that she is aware that she had gone too far. She pulls her knees to her chest and rests her head on her knees.

"I am sorry, Goodman…I've just been under stress as of late…" Durnik nods his head slowly in understanding, and watches the girl fidget, "I'm not ready for marriage, Durnik…I know I'll have to go back and bear his children…"

"I thought you cared for him, Lynessa?" She nods her head slowly and tells him that she does love the man, but she is scared of not being good enough.

"But I cannot push my pride far enough away to apologize to _her Highness_…" the blacksmith laughs, and she continues, "He is an amazing man, Goodman…kind and gentle. The night after our wedding, we snuck out of the bedrooms and ended up sitting on the roof and speaking the whole night….he has never touched me if I do not want him to." Durnik notices that she trails off, a wistful look on her face, and he tugs on one of her arms, the two of them making their way back to the camp.

As they make their way back to camp, Lynessa notices a few things. The first is how C'nedra is pointedly ignoring her, but talking a little too happily to everyone else. Second is how everyone is grimacing as they eat the food set in front of them, and third is how Garion is looking at her like she is something out of a storybook. As Lynessa and Durnik sit down, Silk pushes his bowl of…_something_ away.

"I'd rather eat gruel!" C'nedra glowers at him, but he ignores her, begging his friends to play a bit of dice with him, to which they all refuse vehemently. Garion tugs on a lock of Lynessa's hair, causing her to look at him. He smiles shyly, and coughs uncomfortably.

"Could…could you please tell me about your husband?" Everyone looks her way, even C'nedra who is hiding it, and she nods her head, suddenly growing sheepish.

"He's a very kind man….gentle to everything. He could never hurt a fly…he's been sick lately, however. In his own sort of dream world, all the time. However," she says quickly as she notices Barak open his mouth with a frown, "he is an amazing tactician. Nothing goes past him. There is constant peace in your lands because of him…the civil war has ended since he came to power."

Garion thinks about her explanation of this man as she continues in a soft, hushed voice which gives away deep amounts of love for this man. He is of average height…he has an average face…he is sickly…he is kind and generous…he is eighteen…Thinking a little more, Garion decides that, for the moment, he likes this man. However, he will have to meet him to gather an actual opinion of him. Looking beside him he watches as Lynessa smiles, her hands moving gracefully in the air as she talks. Her red-brown curls bounce as she speaks, her eyes sparking to life with each sentence. Garion does not realize this yet, not by any chance, but that is what love looks like form an outsider's point of view. He _had_ to meet this man.

**Review, please! I re-did this, so long reviews are loved!**

**~R**


	2. The Wedding

_**Present Day, Garion and C'nedra's Wedding:**_

Garion watches as C'nedra speaks to his cousin Adara, and smiles softly to himself. Even though sixteen he finds himself feeling alright with being married to her. Looking to his right he can see Lynessa walking regally towards him and his jaw nearly drops.

"Don't let C'nedra catch you looking like that, Garion!" Prince Kheldar jests, and all of Garions' closest friends laugh while he blushes but doesn't look away. Walking through the doors of the Citadel and towards him is Lynessa wearing an elaborate light-pink satin dress that wraps around her waist and flows to the ground. She has the bare-minimum by way of makeup on, but her eyes seem brighter somehow. Her hair is in an intricate up-do, with one curl falling over her shoulder and down her chest. Her full, heart-shaped lips are painted a red that is quite beautiful, and she smiles at Garion as she spots him. She is wearing shining diamond jewellery, and has her arm linked with a young man's. The man stands a few inches above her, at almost six feet, but not quite. His soft light-brown hair falls in feathery waves to his jaw, and his golden-brown eyes search the room as a mysterious smile flits across his lips. The man is wearing almost plain, bleached white clothing, almost as if he doesn't find himself nearly as important at the beautiful eighteen year old on his arm. Garion notices, however, that the man almost hunches as he walks, his face a mask that barely hides immense physical pain. As they near him, Lynessa lets go of his arm and throws her own arms around Garion's neck.

"Garion! My god, you look so much older!" Garion smiles and hugs Lynessa close to him, then kindly makes her pull away. He looks inquiringly at the man who is now using the back of a chair to aid him standing, and Lynessa catches on quickly.

"Garion, this is my husband King Elkan of Riewyth. El, this is Garion, new King of Riva and one of my closest friends." The two shake hands as the rest of the group wanders over, C'nedra hanging off of Garion's arm. Lynessa introduces them all. Polgara looks at Elkan insightfully, and the young King smiles softly back at her.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?" King Elkan nods his head and smiles, assuring her that he is alright. Lynessa, however, does not seem to believe him, and so she slips an arm around his narrow waist.

"I apologize, my friends, but I do believe that we should retire for the night." Everyone says their goodbyes and the two turn around, just to run into a servant, who drops a knife that ends up slashing King Elkan's forearm, blood splattering everywhere. King Elkan looks dreamily down at his arm, expression not changing in the least bit. Lynessa's eyes grow wide and she grabs a napkin off of a nearby table, pressing it to his arm so that she can stop his blood flow. The servant has eyes too wide for his head, and all color has drained from his face. He is bowed deep, beggin for forgiveness, fear of heading to be hanged. Garion tells his advisor, Brand, to take the servant away and to wherever they keep people like him. King Elkan is ushered out of the hall through a back doorway, and they find themselves in a private antechamber. Polgara rushes ahead of everyone and makes Elkan sit down, and she brings out a few things that she will be needing. King Elkan looks over his shoulder to the rest of the people who had followed, which includes Garion and C'nedra, Belgarath, and the Kings, Queens and friends from other countries. He rests his eyes on Lynessa, who is squatting beside him and is looking shaken.

"Lynn, my dear, what is the whole fuss about? The poor boy only tripped on the long red carpet…" Lynessa goes to open her mouth to answer, but is beaten to it by the quiet, resonant voice of Cho-Hag of Algeria.

"We take these matters very seriously, your majesty. If he is innocent, then he is innocent. If not, then we have him in our grasp." Elkan nods his head slowly, and the Kings are all suddenly afraid that he did not understand what had been said to him. Polgara pours a liquid onto his arm and apologizes if it stings, to which Elkan blinks a few times.

"Do not apologize, Lady Polgara. I cannot feel it at all." Polgara's eyes narrow at this comment, but she continues with what she was doing. Once the King's arm is bandaged, he stands up, as does Lynessa. She pulls him into a hug, and he smiles softly, then lightly pushes her away. He looks towards Polgara, "Thank you, my Lady. I am forever in your debt." Garion stirs slightly as the young King speaks, moved by his soft and dreamy voice. Polgara and Belgarath shoo everyone out of the room so that they can speak with King Elkan, which causes some discussion. Garion, however, hushes everyone by speaking directly to Lynessa.

"What's wrong with him, Lynessa? He couldn't _not_ feel pain…" Lynessa looks uncomfortable, and shifts from foot to foot, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"I don't know, Garion…all I know is that he's very, very sick." she looks up to meet his eyes, tears glistening in the torchlight, "And I am very, very scared."

**PS: The King's name, Elkan, is Hebrew for 'He Belongs to God'. It just suit's the character, which you will see later on. ****J**

**Review, please! This is something I have wanted to write for a long time, so I hope that you like! Please, long reviews are loved! No flames! Criticisms are welcome!**

**~R**


	3. Facing Fears

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Belgariad/Malloreon, because this belongs to David and Leigh Eddings. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** ALRIGHT! Now the story REALLY starts! Aren't you excited? Thank you once more, slytherinsal. For the idea of the palace look at: (take out all the spaces)**

**http:/ fc09. deviantart. net/ fs45 /i/ 2009 /138 /4/ d/ Desert_ Palace _by _ Cassiopeia Art .jpg**

_**Eleven years later, on a ship towards the Aaod Coast…**_

Garion leans against the railing of his ship, the wind blowing through his now-shoulder length hair. He closes his eyes as he thinks, of the eleven years since he has seen his beautiful friend, Lynessa. He remembers what she had told him the night of his wedding to the Tolnedran Princess C'nedra, and allows a small frown to form at his lips. She had told him that she was afraid, but never what she was afraid _of_. Shaking his head, Garion opens his eyes once more and watches as the ship comes closer to the docks of Aaod, the place in which Lynessa and her quirky husband, Elkan lay rule. He looks to his side as his wife C'nedra steps up beside him, glowing and beautiful as ever.

"You should have shaved, Garion, you're starting to look like Barak." Garion lets out a happy laugh, and pulls his small wife to his side, kissing the top of her fiery curls. The ship slows into dock, and Garion walks down the plank and onto land with C'nedra at his side, friends behind them. The journey had come at the request of King Elkan himself in his messy handwriting. Garion had brought along with him the Alorn Kings, as well as Barak, Kheldar, Mandorallen, Hettar, Polgara, Belgarath and Durnik. Instead of seeing either Lynessa or her husband, they see a tall man of about six foot two, with his head shaved to a buzz and severe black eyes. He has scars all along his body that they can see, and is wearing Tolnedran-like armour of the colours of black and gold. The man looks impassively at the lot of them, and places a fist to his chest, above his heart, and gives them all a creaky bow.

"His Highness awaits you." The man turns on his heel and starts to walk in a very militant-inspired fashion towards a group of horses. He mounts a horse that, like its master, is wearing blacks, gold, and some armour. Everyone mounts their horses, Hettar giving help to his father, Cho-Hag. They then start out at a walk through a desert area, and Garion reins in beside the militant man.

"Might I ask of your name, sir?" The man looks towards Garion in what would be a bored expression, if Garion had not seen the brutality and intelligence within his black, black eyes.

"Khael. My name is Khael." Garion nods his head and they move in silence through the desert, until they see the most beautiful thing Garion had ever seen before. Behind him he can hear C'nedra gasp, and he can see why. The desert slowly gives way to grasses, then to beautiful plants and trees that are tall and bear sweet fruit. Beyond that is a large palace made of white rocks, he assumes, and is gleaming in the sunlight of the desert, making it appear as though it is a gem in a box of chestnuts. They are taken to the main gate, and everyone is ushered inside. The time is slow because of Cho-Hag, but they do not mind, as it gives them more time to take in the beauty of the palace. Finally, after what seems an eternity, they reach large wooden double-doors carved in beautiful artwork. Khael knocks on the door, and they can hear the soft, quiet voice of King Elkan from behind the doors. Khael opens the door and steps aside, letting them all in before himself.

The room is beautiful, filled with cushions and pillows all strewn across the ground, rugs and lanterns filing the room. There is a large chandelier that is hanging from the ceiling, and beautiful curtains of fine silk that hang around the room. There is incense burning, and low divans all around. At the far end of the room is a double-door entrance to a beautiful balcony, which is open. The doors are wooden and have carvings all through them, making it perfectly easy to see through them. Perched on the balcony, and even in the room are pure white doves, one of them flying by the group of people, bringing their attention to a beautiful wooden desk with papers strewn about and a person writing on some parchment. The person is wearing soft white cotton robes overtop of all white doublet, loose pants and shoes. The hood is drawn up around the man's face, and there are white bandaged wrapped around the rest of his head, and his hands. The only thing to show who it is, to everyone's surprise given Torak, is a silver mask that sits upon the man's face. He looks up and they can see his golden-brown eyes through the mask which looks exactly like himself. Whatever Garion was about to say stick in his throat, but C'nedra says something instead, a tiny hand hovering over her mouth.

"Elkan?" Elkan nods his head slowly, and places his quill back into the inkwell that he was using.

"Yes, Queen C'nedra, it is me." He places his hands on the top of the desk and attempts to push himself up, which is failed. Khael wanders up towards him and helps him up to a standing position. He looks up to the group in front of him, gawking, and he takes a deep and shaky breath; deciding to get to the point before they could even ask.

"Leprosy. It had been eating me away since I was sixteen…it has now finally gotten to me in whole." He looks down at his left arm, which hangs uselessly by his side, "I am coming close to my end, as you can guess. That is why I need your help."

"Because I am now dying, the King of Sybi, an old enemy of my family, has thought it wise to march against us in an attempt to gain my country. I am too sick to ward him off myself…" He looks through his mask to the group, begging them with his eyes. Garion nods his head.

"We will speak of this later, if you do not mind, King Elkan. For now…" They can hear the soft echo of Elkan's laughter from behind his mask.

"Of course; she is in our rooms at another end of the palace. One of my servants will show you." With that he turns back to his papers, Khael helping him sit in his high-backed, hardwood chair.

Garion and company walk through the halls of the beautiful palace, everyone quiet. They reach the Royal Chambers, and are let inside by the servant that had led them there. The room is identical to the first one they had seen, except for the bed that is at the other side of the room. Sitting on the cushions on the ground is Lynessa in all her glory. She is wearing a beautiful soft pink dress that flows and wraps and is embroidered. Her red-brown curls are loose and around her shoulders, her brilliantly blue eyes shooting directly towards them. She stands up and goes to hug Garion, but her smile disappears as she sees the expression on his face.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do…."

**Review, please! How do you like it? Big twist, huh? Please, long reviews are loved!**

**~R**


	4. A Woman and A Leper King

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Belgariad/Malloreon, because this belongs to David and Leigh Eddings. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** Thank you once more, slytherinsal.**

Garion leans back easily against some of the cushions splayed all over the floor of the Royal Chambers in Aaod. He is listening intently to Lynessa as she explains what is going on with the country. Because of her husband's sickness, a man by the name of Ali-Khiona, the King of Sybi, has thought it the best move to try and overthrow all of Aaod while the King is in distress. Lynessa explains to them that King Ali-Khiona has sent his whole army of, as a rough estimate, over four hundred thousand men to their single city, and the Kings from other regions are not willing to help a dying King to save a doomed city. Garion furrows his brow as he thinks, and looks through a small screen to where the Queens are all sitting and talking with Lynessa's servant girls, since they had grown tired of the political talk.

"Lynn, dear, why do you not force the other reigning Kings to assist in the defence of the city? You are High-Queen, after all." Lynessa smiles fondly at her friend, and pats his hand with hers, and Garion wonders for a mere half-second what it would be like to be married to her instead of his red-haired Tolnedran Queen. He shakes his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

"Garion, as much as I hate to admit it, Elkan is dying and there is nothing that I can do to stop that. There is no King in the world who would take their time, their energy and resources to defend a city that is doomed. Elkan cannot even stand by himself, let alone fight a war to save this city against Ali-Khiona." Garion shakes his head stubbornly.

"There is such a King, Lynn…you're talking to him." Lynessa's eyes narrow, trying to figure out if he is mocking her, but then they soften as she sees all of the gathered Kings nodding their heads in agreement. Before there is anything more to be said, Polgara walks in and looks down at Lynessa, who's eyes are wide in exposed and complete hope.

"I am sorry, Lynessa, but there is nothing that I can do for him." Lynessa's eyes flicker with multiple emotions; pain, anger, sorrow, hopelessness. However, her face remains impassive as ever as she nods her thanks to Polgara.

"Thank you for your time; I truly appreciate it." Polgara nods her head and disappears inside the other room where the rest of the ladies are waiting, and Lynessa looks back at the rest of them. They continue their talk for a while until the doors open and Khael walks in with King Elkan at his side. Lynessa stands up in a hurry, her skirts swirling around her legs. She takes a few quick half-run steps towards the two of them and ducks under Elkan's other arm, and the two of them bring him to the mountain of pillows against which Lynessa was just sitting. Once the Leper King is seated, Khael bows deeply and takes his leave, eyeing the large group of them suspiciously. Once he is out of the room and has closed the doors, Garion gives a polite nods in Elkan's direction, which the King returns.

"I see you all are doing well?" They all give him different agreements, and he sighs and rests his silver forehead on Lynessa's shoulder. She is stroking the back of his head and humming softly, a tune which is unfamiliar to Garion. This is when the King continues to speak, "I can tell she has given you the bad news. However, I must plead you further; I will not live long, and I have no heir to succeed me. If my Empire is to fall, then everything that I have worked hard for will fall as well.

"My city will be ruined, my people hunted and terrorized. My Palace will be ransacked, and my Temples burned to the ground." He gives out a horribly watery cough then continues, "And I do not want to even start to imagine what Ali-Khiona will do to my beautiful, young wife." He coughs again, but this time is lasts a lot longer,

"I need your help. All of you. I cannot stand to see my…my _everything_ be thrown away to a barbarian. They will be here in a little more than a fortnight, and I am not prepared in the least. My men do not trust me to live through the night, never mind fight a war against four hundred thousand men. I do not believe this estimate to be wrong; he has any able bodied man, woman or child to do his bidding. All I have are twenty thousand trained soldiers, and I know that they will all die by the time that this is over." He coughs again, doubling over and keeping his hands to his chest. His coughs visibly tear through his body, racking him in painful ways. Lynessa reaches forwards to take off his mask as to let him breath proper air, but he shuffles away from her.

"No! Please, _habibti_, I do not wish for you to see me like this!" Lynessa freezes, and Garion cannot help but want to cry at the scene unfolding in front of him; a woman reaching out to help her sick husband, whom she loves with all her life, and a King close to the ground and away from her as to not allow her to see the deformities his sickness has placed upon his face. Lynessa reaches out a little bit farther, and Elkan comes closer, close enough that Lynessa can gather him into her arms. Garion and the rest stand up and show themselves out of the rooms, to give the two space. He cannot help once they get out into the hallway, and a few tears make their way down his face. Looking up, he can see that he is not the only one; everyone is looking as if they had just seen a puppy get kicked, and Durnik, Barrack and Anheg all have tears streaming freely down their faces. This is the moment that Garion realizes that there would be nothing, _nothing_, in this world that would keep him or any of his friends from helping their two most beloved persons: A woman who was about to lose _everything_, and a Leper King.

**Review, please! Long reviews loved greatly! Please, tell me what you think!**

**~R**


	5. Hopelessness

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Belgariad/Malloreon, because this belongs to David and Leigh Eddings. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** Thank you once more, slytherinsal.**

Evening sets upon Aaod, stars beginning to poke through the night sky. Garion and company have been invited to a dinner with King Elkan and Lynessa, to which they all agreed. The dining hall is wondrous; high vaulted ceilings with shining lights and curtains all along the walls. There is a heavy appearing carved wooden table, almost nine yards long, and every inch of it covered in delicious foods. Garion and his friends are all sitting on the side of the table closest to the High King and Queen. Elkan sits at the head of the table with Lynessa on his left, and Khael on his right. Khael looks, as Garion notices, a little less vicious, his black eyes less severe in a beautiful black doublet with intricate golden trimming; King Elkan's colours. He is also wearing black loose-fitting pants and matching boots. King Elkan is wearing his typical robes of all white cotton, the hood drawn halfway up onto his head. There is very fine golden trimming all along his clothing.

Lynessa is the most colourful of them all, wearing a gorgeously intricate dress that wraps along her bodice and down to her hips. The dress, from there, swirls into layers of falling fabrics, the dress an iridescent fabric; violet to blue, blue to pink, pink to yellow depending on the way the light hit's the silk. There is embroidery along the bodice with shiny gems and pearls, beautifully showcasing her every curve. Her hair is done in a very intricate bun that has knots and tying of hair that Garion would be hard-pressed to even guess where they started or ended, little pearls and tiny purple flowers all throughout it. She has one long, loose curl apart from the up-do, in front of one of her shoulders and hanging in front of it. There are a few minor curls that are escaping the careful design of her hair, but she seems to either not notice or not care.

The feast goes on, Barak himself eating enough to feed an army, his cousin King Anheg coming in as a close second. As he picks through the food on his plate, Garion looks towards King Elkan, wondering how he is eating through his silver mask. The mask is on the table beside his plate, and the King is wearing a different one. The mask is the same colour and it looks identical, except for the slit in the mouth piece that is large enough to fit a fork through. Now that his curiosity is satisfied, he notices Lynessa talking to Prince Kheldar with a vastly amused expression; the two have always gotten along well.

"You see, Silk, there was some troubles with the seating arrangements. If Elkan had sat Garion in Khael's seat, Khael would be jealous and vastly irritated. However, since Khael assumes his seat beside my husband, we could very nearly offend Garion and the rest of you in showing a lack of respect. So, what do we do?" Kheldar laughs as they continue their odd and confusing, to Garion, conversation. As he goes to eat another bite from his meal, the doors to the hall open, effectively silencing every one of the hundred or so nobles in the hall. There is a small man of only about twenty years. Elkan swallows his food as he waves a bandaged club of a hand for the young man to come closer. The young man does, sweating profusely, and kneels down to the ground, a beautiful golden box in his hands.

"King Ali-Khiona bears gifts. The messenger…was unable to bring you the news himself." Elkan nods his head politely and reaches forwards with the less-bandaged hand, his left, and slides the lid of the box open and it clangs loudly to the floor of the dining hall. Elkan peers inside the box and swiftly looks away, even going so far as to turn his head all the way to look in Khael's direction. He motions for the young man to take the box away, but only after Lynessa looks into it curiously. She gasps and drops her napkin, jumping out of her seat. Garion and company look on in both curiosity and anxiety, some going so far, like Khael, to stand halfway out of their chairs. Elkan takes a deep breath and motions for Khael to help him stand, which the man complies easily.

"His gift…is the head of my messenger." There are a variety of gasps from the table, with some of the noble ladies fainting in their seats, and no one touching their food. Garion and company stand, and Elkan looks at the young man, who is white as a sheet.

"Where is the guard that had accompanied him, boy?" The young man mutters that they are outside still, and Elkan starts to storm towards the doors, but only makes it a few steps before his legs lose their strength and he crumples to the ground with a curse. Khael grabs his King's mask and rushes towards him, with Lynessa close at his heels. The Leper King switches masks before anyone can see his face, and allows Lynessa and Khael to help him up. They all make it slowly through the Palace, because of both Elkan and Cho-Hag. Once outside the Palace, there is a sight ahead of them that none of them had even thought they would see, and which none of them will forget until the day they die.

In front of them is a large wooden cart with hay filling it. Stuck in the hay, however, are spears that are sticking straight into the air that have, on their metal points, the heads of multiple men. There is one spear that is taller than all of the others, and the head looks like a younger version of what Elkan used to look like. Tied to the tip of the spear, above the head, is the flag of Ali-Khiona, black with a snarling red wolf's head. Elkan brushes off both Lynessa and Khael, and stumbles forwards to the edge of the cart. He looks up to the head in front, and everything seems to be quiet as if death is standing beside them. Suddenly, Elkan lets an agony-filled scream tear from his throat, almost animalistic sounding. He then takes a breath and screams once more, sending shivers down the spines of everyone around; they had never heard him raise his voice, never mind scream the way he is. Elkan swipes his arms to the side, bloodied hay flying everywhere. He turns around abruptly, nearly falling, and lets another scream echo inside his silver mask. The screams themselves are bad enough, but the ringing echoes caused by his mask make it all that much worse. He calls to a boy to bring him his horse and his blade, for he is going to be hunting down Ali-Khiona himself, this very moment. Both Khael and Lynessa step forwards, trying to convince him not to. He turns his brimming, horribly livid gaze their way.

"My baby brother! What kind of King….my _**brother**_!" Lynessa tries to calm her husband, but he snarls at her and starts to stalk towards her, Lynessa backing up at his anger that is suddenly directed at her. Halfway through walking towards her Elkan falls ungracefully to his knees, and he begins to weep. The boy comes back with Elkan's beautiful white horse, with all of its golden accessories and armour. Lynessa walks cautiously towards Elkan, and squats down in front of him. She reaches out to him and he swats at her hands, causing her to reach out once more. Elkan continues to swat at her incoming grasp like a petulant child, weeping and trying to get away. She ends up gathering him up into her arms and holds him to her as his heart breaks in a piece so large, a hole growing so deep that Lynessa is suddenly afraid that she will never be able to heal him. She always knew that there was nothing to do for his decaying body; but she had never, _never_ thought that she would be helpless in saving his soul.

**Review, please! I swear, I almost cried while writing the last bit of this chapter…please leave long reviews!**

**~R**


	6. RemeberedEvermore

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Belgariad/Malloreon, because this belongs to David and Leigh Eddings. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** Thank you once more, slytherinsal.**

King Elkan lays in his amazing and huge bed, with everyone standing around him. Lynessa is sitting on one side of the bed, holding his left hand and stroking it absent-mindedly. On his other side, sitting on a chair, is a doctor who is, at the moment, cleaning and re-bandaging his right hand. Garion cannot help but look at it in wonder, as there are three fingers missing, and the rest of the hand is deformed and covered in horrible, raw open wounds. Elkan notices him watching intently, and he drags in a ragged breath.

"As much as people wish to believe, leprosy does not cause people to loose appendages…instead, it causes them to malfunction in the growing stages, making them deformed. My body is eating itself away, and I have the inability to regenerate. This effectively kills me, in a long and painful way." He coughs suddenly, the sound like two dry rocks rubbing together. The doctor beside him finishes with the bandaging and stands up, bows, then leaves the room. Elkan looks up at everyone in his room.

"Please, take a seat. This may take a while." They continue for the next while talking about the best way to fortify the city, because there is no way that they could get anyone over from the Kingdoms of the West in time, "Ali-Khiona is but two weeks away from here…we have no protection, a lack of numbers in my ranks of soldiers…I would not hold it against you if you all left. You will probably die here with me.

"But if you are to stay, then I would do anything for you for the rest of my life. I would be in such a debt to you all, that even my…wife and her children will continue to serve you." Garion's head snaps up at this, and looks in a confused manner at Elkan.

"I thought you said you couldn't have children?" Elkan nods his head, but anything he was going to say is cut off by a sudden bout of coughing. Instead, Lynessa speaks, but cannot seem to keep the venom out of her tone.

"He is meaning to marry me to another, instead of be 'bound to a leper', as he puts it." she gives Elkan a dark look, "And I refuse." Garion can tell that this conversation had been said before, and he looks Elkan in the eye.

"Your Majesty… if I may…." Garion is cut off by Prince Kheldar, who sits forwards in excitement, his long nose twitching.

"King Elkan, what kind of guard does this Ali-Khiona have?" Elkan looks at Kheldar funnily, as does everyone else in the room.

"He has a large amount of guard around his personal tent, Prince Kheldar. I'd say twenty or so soldiers…And he sleeps with a sabre at his side at all times." Kheldar smiles, and his nose starts to twitch a little more violently.

"Which direction are his troops, and may I borrow your fastest horse?"

The night is dark and cool, and the sun starts to rise as Garion tries to sleep. Kheldar had left suddenly after King Elkan had given him the information he needed, and then had a horrible coughing fit, so they had all left. While they were being ushered out of the door by the doctor's helpers, Garion happened to sneak a peek behind him and saw Elkan leaning forwards, blood staining his clothing and bedding deep crimson. Since this had happened, Garion could not sleep. Because of this, he decides to slip out of bed and pulls on his clothes, then scampers out into the quiet halls of the Palace. He reaches the Royal Chambers, and sees the door open a crack, light flooding out and into the hallway. Garion sneaks up to the door and peers inside as the sun continues to climb up into the sky above. He can see Elkan lying in bed, his mask echoing rasping, wheezing noises that signify his shallow breathing. Lynessa is sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing an all-white nightgown, her softly curling red-brown hair flowing down her back. She is holding onto one of Elkan's bandaged hands, and is smiling at him, tears in her eyes reflected in the candlelight.

"L…Lynn…are you there?" Lynessa nods her head, her hair shifting over one of her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm here Ell…" she whispers, holding onto his hand with both of hers. Elkan draws in a ragged breath, and his whole body tenses.

"Lynn…I do love…you." He pauses to turn his silver face towards her, "I am so…so sorry for…_everything_…" Lynessa shakes her head and protests, telling him that he has no need of apologizing. Elkan coughs harshly, and Garion winces as he hears the King whimper afterwards like a kicked puppy, "All…I…wanted…was for you to be…._happy_…" Lynessa kisses the bandaged hand that she is holding.

"I am happy, Elkan. I've been happy my whole time with you…there was nothing that I was missing." Garion can see an iridescent tear slide down Elkan's face and disappear behind the mask; only now does Garion realise that one of Elkan's eyes is glossy and has a cataract on it. Elkan takes in another few shallow breaths of air, and raises his club of a hand to rest upon Lynessa's cheek, to which she turns her face into.

"Sing me a song, my love….my…favourite…song…" Lynessa nods her head slowly as he lets his hand fall onto his stomach, and he closes his eyes. Lynessa starts to sing softly about a strong King, and how he fought bravely in every battle, and was only brought down to his knees by the love he had for a woman. Tears start to stream down her face as the morning sunlight streams through the bedroom window. Garion lets a few tears fall down his face as well as Lynessa finishes her song, and rests her forehead on Elkan's still chest. Suddenly there are bells ringing in the city below, and cheering sounds from every person that lives in Aaod. Garion closes his eyes and then stands up, making his way down to the entrance of the Palace. He knows what the bells and cheering signify; Silk had effectively assassinated Ali-Khiona. As he steps out into the bright sunlight, he can see Barak with Silk on his shoulder, the small Drasnian smiling from ear to ear, his nose twitching violently. Everyone in the city are cheering and thanking him, and C'nedra grabs hold of her husband's hand.

"Garion, dear, what's the matter?" Garion does not answer for a while, but the tears continue their way down his face. He finally looks out towards the crowd, and whispers,

"The King is dead." People laugh and dance, and C'nedra nods her head in agreement, then realization slowly seeps into her eyes. She puts a hand to her mouth and her eyes water up, and people start to whisper, silence spreading throughout the crowd. Even Silk, who is enjoying the attention, grows quiet, his smile fading from his face. Garion takes in a breath, then another.

"The King is dead." he repeats, but this time there is no happiness, no cheering. A wave of grief hit's the people, and some start to sob, some start to drink more, and others sit on the ground in shock. None of these, however, is Khael. He pushes past the unresponsive Garion and rushes into the Palace, to his Queen and her dead King.

Garion and company, along with the entirety of the city of Aaod stand around a pyre. There is no speaking, only crying as Lynessa, dressed all in black, walks slowly up a few steps to the top of the pyre. She is crying, and takes the hood of her cloak down so that they can see her face, her smeared makeup, as she leans down and softly kisses the forehead of Elkan's mask. She lets out a sob as she does so, and her small hands fold themselves into his pure white clothing, and then she remembers herself and stands up slowly, stiffly, and receives a burning torch from Khael. She sticks the torch into the pyre underneath her husband, and Khael has to take her elbows to lead her away from her husband. Once they are off the pyre, a dozen of so soldiers step forwards and start fire to the pyre as well. Lynessa cries into Khael's shoulder, the tall soldier holding her and watching his King burn.

The pyre burns into the night time, where archers line to walls of the city, light their arrow tips on fire, and shoot them high into the sky. They continue to do this until the fourth hail of arrows falls from the sky, and the civilians of Aaod all pray and then leave for their houses. Garion and company slowly make their way over to Khael and Lynessa. The latter will not look at anything except for the pyre, and Khael looks at Garion.

"There will be a ship ready for you in the morning. It will be stocked with as much gold as we can give away, along with any treasures, trading objects, or animals that you may wish. Thank you for your help." With that, Khael slowly makes his way to the Palace with Lynessa, who keeps looking back to the pyre, as if she wishes for Elkan to appear unhurt.

Garion and company stay the night in Aaod, and then set sail early in the morning, with everything that Khael had promised aboard. They sail away, back to the Kingdoms of the West, and Garion looks back to the Aaod coast and allows one last tear to fall from his eyes. He promises himself silently that he will make sure that Elkan's story is passed through the generations; what he does not know is that the story will already have been sent and spread through Javelin of Drasnia, along with the stories of the woman who had lost _everything_ and how she, alone forever, upkeeps the Kingdom of Aaod. Lynessa is no longer a woman with a Leper King…she is now the Weeping Queen, and will be remembered forever more.

**Review, please! I actually did cry this chapter…weird how that happens, hey? Please, long reviews loved! This is the last chapter!**

**~R**


End file.
